How many distinct arrangements of the letters in the word "monkey"' are there?
Explanation: Let's consider building such an arrangement.  We can choose the first letter in 6 ways.  After we have chosen the first letter, we can choose the second in 5 ways.  Similarly, the third letter then has 4 ways of being chosen, the next letter 3, the next 2, and the last only 1.  Thus the total number of arrangements is $6\cdot 5\cdot 4\cdot 3\cdot 2\cdot 1 = \boxed{720}$.